Tombent les masques
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré DMC Elizabeth se rend à un bal masqué ... où elle va faire une troublante rencontre ...Ecrit pour la communauté 30 interdits sur Live Journal, thème 7, au bal masqué


**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Ted et Terry **

_**Bonjour voici un petit OS un peu épicé écrit pour la communauté 30 Interdits sur LJ , tableau 2, thème 7 : Au bal masqué. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Tombent les masques**

Elizabeth Swann (bientôt Turner) tourna un visage rieur sur sa femme de chambre, peinant à dissimuler son impatience. Estrella lui rendit son regard et lui présenta quelques robes

« Laquelle voulez vous mettre Miss Elizabeth ?

- Oh peu importe ce que je porterais aujourd'hui ce qui compte c'est-ce que je mettrais ce soir ! » Répondit la jeune fille avec un rire.

Estrella ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, la gaieté d'Elizabeth était contagieuse. Il fallait dire que cette journée n'était pas une journée comme les autres : c'était ce soir qu'était donné le bal masqué annuel de Port Royal. Or, si Elizabeth détestait habituellement ce genre d'événements et les mondanités en général, elle adorait depuis toujours celui-ci. Principalement parce que le relatif anonymat de son masque lui permettait d'avoir un peu plus de liberté que d'ordinaire

« Presse toi ! La rappela à l'ordre Elizabeth en retenant son souffle dans l'attente de l'obligatoire laçage. Je dois encore passer chez la couturière pour mon costume puis je dois aller voir Will, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il portera

- En admettant qu'il vous le dise Miss, après tout c'est sensé être un bal masqué »

Elizabeth se retourna vers sa femme de chambre avec impatience

« Bien sûr qu'il me le dira, après tout c'est une occasion exceptionnelle pour nous et …

- Une occasion exceptionnelle pour ? » Demanda soudain le Gouverneur qui se trouvait à la porte.

Elizabeth rougit brutalement. Elle n'avait pas envie que son père devine ses projets… Car il ne serait sans aucun doute d'accord avec ses plans qui s'ils se réalisaient, la conduiraient enfin dans les bras de Will avant la fin de la nuit. Pas plus du reste qu'il ne serait d'accord avec le choix audacieux de son costume ( elle avait tenu à mettre toutes les chances de son côté)

« Et bien de voir Will Père ! » S'exclama joyeusement Elizabeth

Le gouverneur regarda sa fille avec indulgence et une vague appréhension

« Et quand ton vieux père aura-t-il la chance de voir ton costume ?

- Ce soir comme tout le reste de l'assemblée ! Répondit Elizabeth en l'embrassant rapidement

- Dois je craindre le pire ? » S'inquiéta le gouverneur.

Elizabeth lui répondit par un grand sourire rassurant …. Qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

()()

Virevoltante dans sa robe d'organdi rose, Elizabeth se précipita vers Will, se souciant peu de la crasse qui noircissait les mains du jeune homme

« J'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir

- Ce soir ? Pourquoi ce soir ? »

Elizabeth regarda son fiancé avec surprise

« Et bien le bal masqué … Tu n'as pas oublié ? »

Will rougit légèrement…

« Oh… Et bien en fait … Elizabeth, je , je ne serais pas là ce soir »

La jeune fille blêmit en voyant tout ses plans s'envoler

« Pas là…

- Je dois livrer sans délai une épée à l'autre bout de l'île. Le voyage prendra trois jours. Soupira Will. Je suis content que tu sois venue parce que je ne pensais pas avoir le temps de te dire au revoir

- Mais Will… C'est la nuit du bal masqué ! » Se désespéra Elizabeth.

Le jeune homme lui adressa une moue désolée.

« Je sais … et je sais que cela comptait beaucoup pour toi mais … Elizabeth c'est impossible

- Mais il peuvent bien attendre un jour de plus ! Oh Will cette nuit je voulais, je voulais… » Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en rougissant

Will referma ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément

« Dans un mois nous serons mariés. » Chuchota-t-il

Elizabeth sourit faiblement

« Mais cette nuit….

- Tu vas t'amuser et danser et tu me raconteras tout à mon retour » Compléta Will avec affection

Elizabeth s'efforça sans grand succès de masquer sa déception et lui fit un sourire tremblant

« Ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi

- Je t'aime. » Lui répondit Will en l'embrassant chastement

Elizabeth entrouvrit les lèvres mais le jeune homme se détourna, posant un regard inquiet sur la lame qu'il avait mise à chauffer. Le message était clair. Il était temps de partir

« Et bien bonne journée Will » Lui déclara Elizabeth d'un ton pincé en se détournant

Will leva la main pour la retenir puis la laissa retomber. Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas retarder son voyage… Et pour être honnête il reconnaissait qu'au contraire d'Elizabeth l'idée d'un bal, même masqué ne l'enchantait guère..

()()

Après sa visite à Will, toute l'impatience d'Elizabeth s'évanouit et elle offrit un visage morne à la couturière tandis que cette dernière ajustait les derniers plis de la robe sur son corps mince.

« Vous allez être la reine du bal Miss Swann » Lui affirma la couturière en contemplant son œuvre d'un air ravi

Elizabeth jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la longue robe de mousseline bleue aux lignes épurées et près du corps qui la couvrait et soupira lourdement. A présent qu'elle savait que Will n'y serait pas…. Elle n'avait plus envie d'aller au bal.

« Miss Swann ? S'inquiéta la couturière. La robe ne vous plait pas ? »

Elizabeth regarda tristement sa robe à la coupe antique

« Si , si c'est exactement ce que je voulais » Lui assura-t-elle mollement sans ajouter que si elle l'avait tellement voulue c'était avant tout pour séduire Will…

()()

L'expression catastrophée de son père en la voyant la dérida un peu et Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant éponger nerveusement son front

« Seigneur Elizabeth… Cette robe est …

- La robe d'une nymphe de l' Antiquité. Le coupa Elizabeth en tournant lentement sur elle-même, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé… Grommela le gouverneur. Enfin je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour te trouver un autre costume…

- En effet » Répondit Elizabeth en plaquant son loup sur son visage.

Après tout … tant pis pour Will, elle entendait bien s'amuser.

()()

Comme son père l'avait redouté, l'apparition d'Elizabeth, serrée dans sa robe à la coupe audacieuse fit sensation dans l'assemblée et la jeune fille croula bientôt sous les invitations à danser, s'amusant à reconnaître ses cavaliers successifs sous leurs masques.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme s'écarta et s'éventa nerveusement. Sa robe avait beau être d'une étoffe légère, elle mourrait de chaud.

« Permettez ? » Lui dit soudain un homme en lui tendant une coupe de vin.

Elizabeth la prit avec reconnaissance et la but rapidement

« Merci, je mourrais de soif

- Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant à danser comme vous le faites ma chère »

Elizabeth plissa les yeux. La voix de l'homme ne lui disait rien. Intrigué, elle chercha à distinguer les traits de son visage mais le masque le couvrait trop étroitement pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître. Déçue, la jeune femme regarda son habit

« En quoi êtes vous donc déguisé ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise par la tenue banale de l'homme

Un léger sourire aux lèvres il se tourna vers elle

« Je crains fort de vous décevoir ma chère mais je ne suis pas déguisé

- Ignorez vous que c'est un bal masqué ? Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Non. Mais je n'aime guère les déguisements. Je préfère laisser cela à celles qui les portent aussi divinement que vous. »

Elizabeth rougit tant à cause du compliment que du ton glacial sur lequel il avait été prononcé.

« Voulez vous un autre verre ? » Lui proposa l'homme

Elle hésita puis sourit, après tout un verre de plus ne lui ferait rien… Et puis elle avait envie de s'amuser ce soir… Ne serait ce que pour ne pas laisser l'absence de Will lui gâcher la soirée.

L'homme mystérieux l'invita ensuite à danser et Elizabeth se retrouva brutalement serrée contre lui

« Vous êtes ensorcelante ma chère » Souffla-t-il

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement

« Et surtout fiancée » Lui lança-t-elle en s'inclinant pour prendre congé.

La main de l'homme se referma sur son poignet et elle leva un regard outré sur lui

« Quel dommage de toutes les femmes présentes ce soir vous êtes la seule à être digne d'intérêt Elizabeth Swann… »

La surprise cloua Elizabeth sur place

« Mais … comment me connaissez vous ? »

Un sourire cynique éclaira le visage de l'homme et il affermit sa poigne sur son bras

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'en parler à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes »Déclara-t-il en l'entraînant

Outrée, Elizabeth s'arracha à sa poigne et le toisa avec mépris

« Je n'irais nulle part avec vous

- Oh vraiment …. Et si je vous disais que votre avenir et celui du jeune Turner ainsi que d'un de vos amis est entre mes mains ?

- Ami …. Répéta Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante

- Jack Sparrow

- Capitaine ! Corrigea-t-elle

- Oui… évidemment » Susurra l'homme en l'invitant à le suivre.

Elizabeth hésita un court instant, elle se retourna vers la salle et chercha son père des yeux

« Il s'entretient avec notre hôte… Et je doute que vous souhaitiez mêler notre bon Gouverneur à cette conversation »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard furibond et le suivit finalement

A sa grande surprise, les soldats s'inclinèrent devant l'homme et ce dernier la guida vers une confortable bibliothèque dans laquelle elle pénétra mal à l'aise

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que comptez vous faire à Will ! »

L 'homme servit deux verres en familier des lieux et se retourna pour lui en tendre un

« Vous m'intriguez Elizabeth… Est-ce le sort de Will ou celui du _Capitaine _Sparrow qui vous tient à ce point à cœur ? »

Elizabeth prit le verre d'une main tremblante

« Celui de Will ! » Assura-t-elle à la hâte.

L'inconnu ne s'y trompa pas et lui fit signe de boire

« Pourtant si la rumeur est exacte… On dit que vous avez passé une nuit avec Sparrow »

Elizabeth posa un regard sombre sur lui

« Il ne s'est rien passé avec Jack

- Jack ? » Releva l'homme.

Elizabeth rougit sous son masque et reposa son verre

« Je crois que nous n'avons rien à nous dire Monsieur. Je vous serais reconnaissante de me faire raccompagner jusqu'à la salle de bal. Je ne vous ai suivi que parce que je pensais que vous aviez des révélations à me faire et il apparaît que vous n'en avez aucune »

Au lieu de la colère à laquelle elle s'était attendue, l'homme sourit avec amusement

« Me voila démasqué… Vous avez raison, j'ai saisi le premier prétexte venu pour être seul avec vous

- Oh… » Répondit mollement Elizabeth, décontenancée par sa franchise inhabituelle

L'homme la fixa des ses yeux d'un bleu quasi magnétique et se pencha sur la carafe

« Reprenez donc un verre Elizabeth

- Je … je devrais y retourner Protesta mollement la jeune femme

- Personne ne nous a vu quitter le bal si c'est-ce qui vous inquiète » Répondit calmement l'homme en lui tendant son verre

Elizabeth le prit avec un air de défi

« Qu'attendez vous de moi Monsieur ?

- Vous m'intriguez. Répondit il sans prendre la peine de se présenter. Je vous ai observée toute la soirée.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa Elizabeth qui ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou au contraire inquiète.

- N'était ce pas le but de votre costume ? Être regardée ? »

Elizabeth déglutit, mal à l'aise. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur le miroir et elle se détailla, rougissant en réalisant l'audace de sa robe. Une audace qui n'avait plus lieu d'être en l'absence de Will

« Buvez donc ma chère…

- Je n'ai plus très soif …

- Je suis certain que si. » Susurra l'inconnu en s'approchant d'elle

Fascinée, Elizabeth le suivit du regard

« Vous allez bientôt vous marier … Et vous êtes pressée de vous débarrasser de ce qui vous encombre…Déclara l'homme d'un ton froid

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire » Répondit Elizabeth aussi dignement qu'elle le put, vexée que les projets qu'elle avait eu avec Will pour cette soirée soient si bien percés à jour.

L'homme sourit et posa une main machinale sur son bras, laissant ses doigts remonter lentement le long de sa peau

« A moins que vous n'ayez déjà offert cette chose si précieuse….A Sparrow par exemple …. »

Elizabeth s'écarta, les yeux flambant de colère

« Certainement pas !

- Tant mieux.. Un homme aime à se savoir le premier »

Elizabeth le regarda, le souffle coupé par son audace.

« Comment osez vous ?

- Parce que vous en brûlez d'envie Elizabeth. » Répondit calmement l'inconnu.

Elizabeth déglutit et il en profita pour l'encadrer de ses bras, collant son corps au sien. Ils étaient tellement proches que la jeune femme sentit la vigueur de son désir contre son bas ventre

« Je vais épouser William Turner. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

- Dans ce cas où est il ? Ironisa l'homme

- Il a dut livrer une commande …

- Dommage… » Répondit l'inconnu en glissant sa main sur sa cuisse, relevant du même coup sa robe

Elizabeth poussa un cri étranglé et chercha du regard de quoi se défendre

« Je vous interdis de me toucher !

- Vous peut être … Mais votre corps… » Se moqua l'homme

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur que ses cuisses s'écartaient pour laisser le passage aux doigts de l'inconnu. La tête lui tournait un peu après le cognac qu'elle avait avalé et elle se débattit mollement

« Personne ne saura… » Lui assura l'homme en glissant ses doigts jusqu'à sa toison dorée.

La jeune femme poussa un gémissement étranglé en sentant ses doigts la posséder sans hésitations, se couvrant d'humidité à mesure qu'il progressait en elle.

« Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Haleta-t-elle

- Lorsque je vois une jolie chose il me faut la posséder. Répondit l'homme. Et il se trouve que vous êtes la plus belle chose de cette soirée »

Elizabeth gémit à nouveau en sentant ses doigts aller et venir en elle. Une douce torpeur commença à l'envahir mais elle se secoua avec horreur

« Lâchez moi !

- Pas encore… » Répondit l'homme en la plaquant contre le mur

Éperdue, Elizabeth sentit les lèvres de l'inconnu glisser sur sa peau et frissonna lorsque sa langue lécha consciencieusement un sein habilement dévoilé . Une vague de plaisir la secoua et elle gémit lourdement

« Vous êtes assurément prête » Pavoisa l'homme en défaisant sa propre ceinture d'une main

Le bruit que fit cette dernière en tombant au sol sortit Elizabeth de sa torpeur et elle le repoussa brutalement, le corps tremblant de désir

« Vous êtes immonde ! » Lâcha-t-elle en le giflant de toutes ses forces.

L'homme posa son regard bleu d'acier sur elle et elle n'attendit pas sa riposte . Elizabeth courut vers la porte

« Un jour viendra où vous regretterez ce geste Elizabeth » Lui déclara froidement l'homme.

Elizabeth ne l'écouta pas et, se rhabillant à la hâte, elle remonta le couloir qui menait à la salle de bal en courrant.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle elle se laissa tomber sur un siège, les jambes coupées. Elle se faisait horreur…. Elle gémit à la pensée qu'elle avait failli se donner au premier venu, non à un inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors qu'elle était engagée avec Will. Tout ça à cause de quelques caresses. Elizabeth rougit au souvenir de ces dernières et de la manière dont son corps y avait répondu et souhaita une fraction de seconde que l'audace de Will l'ait conduit jusque là …

« Tout va bien Elizabeth ? » Lui demanda brusquement son père

Troublée, Elizabeth se félicita qu'un masque couvre son visage et répondit d'une voix tremblante

« Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas »

Le gouverneur soupira lourdement en croyant reconnaître des sanglots dans sa voix et lui prit la main

« Allons Elizabeth , William rentre dans trois jours non ? Et il me semble t'avoir vu t'amuser pendant ce bal malgré tout

- Oui c'est vrai. » Répondit Elizabeth avec amertume, encore effarée par la scène qu'elle venait de vivre et à laquelle elle n'avait que trop consenti.

Le gouverneur ne s'aperçut pas de cette dernière et la prit par le bras.

« Allons viens… Il va être minuit »

Elizabeth se laissa faire mollement. A présent, elle ne trouvait plus aucun plaisir à l'idée de faire tomber les masques ainsi que le voulait la tradition. Elle suivait son père lorsque celui-ci fut arrêté par un soldat. Les sourcils froncés, le Gouverneur écouta le murmure de ce dernier puis se tourna vers elle

« Je dois partir Elizabeth, une affaire de la plus haute importance… Mais reste toi. Madame Forf te servira de chaperon. » Annonça-t-il en désignant leur hôtesse

Cette dernière adressa un sourire bienveillant à Elizabeth qui se tourna vers son père

« Oh non je vous en prie je suis fatiguée. Mentit elle. Je préfère rentrer

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je sais que tu as attendu ce bal pendant un mois. Répondit son père d'un air bonhomme. Je ne veux pas t'en priver. Reste et amuse toi »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son père l'embrassa gentiment sur le front . Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester

« Venez Elizabeth, les masques vont tomber » Lui glissa Madame Forf en glissant son bras sous le sien, non sans avoir jeter un regard en biais à la robe audacieuse de la jeune femme.

Vieille chouette… Songea Elizabeth qui se représentait fort bien ce que l'autre devait penser

Minuit sonnait lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au centre de la salle. La musique se tut et Elizabeth se rassura en ne voyant nulle part l'inconnu qui avait si bien enflammé ses sens. Elle tourna les yeux vers les musiciens et sourit en voyant le maître de maison monter sur l'estrade…. Puis son sang se figea en reconnaissant son inconnu aux côtés de son hôte

« Que tombent les masques ! » S'exclama-t-il

Elizabeth ôta son masque d'une main tremblante tandis que son inconnu faisait de même, dévoilant un visage entre deux âges à la morgue évidente. Elle entendit à peine les exclamations de surprise feinte et les rires. L'hôte s'inclinait sur son inconnu

« Et puisque l'occasion m'en est donnée, je souhaite la bienvenue à Lord Beckett que le bureau de la Compagnie des Indes nous envoie »

Lord Beckett….Songea Elizabeth en tremblant.

L'inconnu s'avança sur l'estrade et se redressa de toute sa taille

« Je suis très honoré d'être ici ce soir et sachez que j'aurais à cœur de mettre un terme aux agissements de la piraterie dans nos eaux » Pavoisa-t-il

Une salve d'applaudissement salua son discours et Elizabeth roula des yeux effarés alentour

« Croyez bien que je n'aurais aucune clémence envers les pirates. Poursuivit Beckett. Pas plus que pour ceux qui les aident. » Ajouta-t-il, son regard d'acier planté dans celui d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme frissonna malgré elle tandis qu'un léger sourire recourbait les lèvres de Beckett.


End file.
